Unforgettable
by Komawi
Summary: Sakura likes Syaoran but is afraid he might reject her because shes fat.Li goes to HK for a few years and then returns to Japan with a girlfriend only to find that Sakura also has a boy friend and that things have changed. Alot. Disaster is sure to ensue.
1. Chapter I: I can't

* * *

Unforgettable

Fin.Kl

Chapter 1: I Can't...

* * *

"Sakura, if you really love him then I think that you should tell him how you feel," Tomoyo said. 

"Yeah, but I have this feeling that he doesn't love me because I'm fat," Sakura stated sadly.

"But you have to tell him how you feel or you'll really regret it,"

"I know, I know but..."

"Sakura.."

"All right I'll tell him tomorrow, happy?"

"YES! Oooh this is gonna be sooo KAWAII!" Tomoyo squealed with excitement.

"All right then, gotta go now, ja ne,"

"Ja,"

I am 17 years old and my name is Kinomoto Sakura. I have had this crush on one of my best friends ever since elementary school. His name is Li Syaoran. Ever since we have started high school it seems that all the girls have found a liking to him. Well, you could say that he's the most popular boy in school. I may be fat but that has never stopped him from talking to me. I have always liked him more than a friend but I never confessed it because I was scared he would reject me. Now I'm getting all nervous at the thought of asking him if he loves me as much as I love him. Oh well, I guess all I can right now is pray.

**- Next day - **

"KAIJUU, GET UP YOUR GONNA BE LATE!"

"Nooo! It's too early, leave me be," Sakura mumbled

"HURRY UP, YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL...**AGAIN**. IT'S 7:40," Touya yelled

"HOOOOEEEEE! Crap, crap, crap. I'm gonna be late again," Sakura screamed as she jumped out of bed.

Sakura raced down the stairs stomping like an elephant.

"So nice to see you up and _early_ in the morning, kaijuu," Touya commented emphasizing on the word 'early'while reading the newspaper.

"I AM NOT A MONSTER!" Sakura said loudly as she stomped on his foot.

"OOOOWWWWW!" Touya's said in a pained voice. "What was that for!"

"That's because I'm not a monster," Sakura said sweetly with an innocent look on her face.

Sakura glanced at her watch, it was now 7:50. (a/n I dunno what the school time starts , lets say 8:00) "HOOEEEE! I'm gonna be late for school,"

She slipped into her skates and buckled on her safety pads "Bye dad! Touya!"

-** At School-**

"Phew, I just made it," Sakura sighed in relief. 'Hmmm today seems like a really nice where I can day dream of _'him'_ all day long with no interruptions whatsoever.' She hummed to her self quietly, a smile plastered on her porcelain like face.

She glimpsed at her watch. 7:58. 'Ohfartimus! now I'm gonna be really late' She ran to class swaying dangerously because she kept looking at her watch hoping that time would slow down just for her.

'hmm I wonder what it would be like to just talk to him once, without him running off before I can even get a few words in. His oh so sweet voice would echo through mymind till the end of eternity.'

'Just once'

**FART!**

"PEW-WEE what is that funky smell- oh hey Sakura," said a familiar voice. Sakura's books went flying high above her head, one bulky one in particularly narrowly missing her head by inches.

_'Oh no oh no oh no its him,'_

"Oh umm hey, S-syaoran," Sakura stuttered.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, gotta go now, later," Syaoran said coolly.

"Yeah, umm b-bye,"

**- As Syaoran caught up with his friends. - **

"Hey, bro. Did I just see you talking with that fat chick over there?" one of Syaoran's friends questioned as he pointed to Sakura who had bumped in to someone else and was picking up her scattered books on the ground.

"Hey gotta stay in the game right?" Syaoran said with a slight grin.

"Yeah I know – but dude... not the fat chicks," commented one of his other friends.

**sexy whistle** (a/n: didn't know what that whistle is called)

"Hey, baby. How you doin'?" the same guy said to a passing girl. She had silky, blond hair with some pink highlights. Her skirt was so short that the word 'mini skirt' was an understatement. She giggled and blew a kiss to him. He caught it and pressed it to his heart, pretending to fall with a fake lovesick puppy face.

"Hey man, quit joking around and let's get to class," Syaoran muttered.

- **End of day, Penguin park** -

Sakura was gently rocking on the swings thinking of what to say to Syaoran while waiting for Tomoyo to meet up with her.

Suddenly, Sakura heard a noise that interrupted her train of thought. She skidded to a halt. Sakura looked up and saw Syaoran and his friends walking along the sidewalk. She suddenly realised she was staring when he looked back at her and gave her a funny look.

**- Syaoran's POV -**

I looked around and saw Sakura staring at me.

"Hey guys, watch this but get out of sight ok?" Syaoran stated with a smirk

**- Normal POV - **

Sakura got up while glancing at his friends noticing that Syaoran wasn't there. She stepped back and turned around to walk away until…

"BOO!" Syaoran yelled, startling Sakura

"HOOEEE!" Sakura screamed stepping back in fright and falling on her butt.

"Owie! Syaoran, that hurt," Sakura pouted as she got up rubbing her butt.

"Eheheh, oh sorry,"

"So, what brings you here, Li?"

"Oh, I was with my friends. You looked lonely so I thought I might join you. What about you?" Syaoran asked.

"Me? Uhmm, I was waiting for Tomoyo,"

"Oh okay, cool. Gotta go now, friends are waiting, laters,"

Syaoran started to walk off to his friends

"Umm, Syaoran..." Sakura called after him.

He spun around and his amber met her emerald eyes.

"Syaoran, I…"

"What is it?"

"I…think I…"

"Come on already I don't have all day you know"

"I think I… I THINK I LOVE YOU!"

"WHAT!" Syaoran gasped

"I said I'm in love with you!"

Silence was the only reply Syaoran gave.

"Ummm...Syaoran?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence.

Worry started to fill in her. _'Oh no what have I done I never should have told him it was all a big mist-'_

"Sakura," His voice was deep and barely audible.

"Yes?"

"I can't"

"Why not? Is there something ugly on my face?"

"No, it's just that… well we can't be together...what will our friends say?"

"Say what? There is nothing to say"

"You don't have to be modest Sakura,"

"I'm not being modest there really is nothing to talk about. So why Syaoran? Why?"

"Look Saku-"

"Look what? There really is nothing," She was practically screaming now.

"Please Sa-"?

"WHY SYAORAN? TELL ME WHY!"

"I JUST CAN'T SO WILL YOU FUKIN DROP THE SUBJECT ALEADY, JEESH YOU CAN GET SO ANNOYING AND IRRITATING" Syaoran's hand instantly flew to his mouth. 'Oh shit I shouldn't have said that'

Sakura stared at him blinking back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"I'm sorry Sakura I never should have sai-

"Please Syaoran I don't want to hear anymore" She said between sobs.

"I knew it, this was a stupid mistake. I never should have told you," Sakura said with tears freely flowing down her delicate cheeks. She turned and ran.

"WAIT, SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled after her.

But it was too late she was gone.

Syaoran stomped back towards his friends. He had hurt her for real this time, and he doubted that she would forgive him...ever.

"Hey man, NIICEE. What did ya do?" one of his friends questioned with a grin.

"NOTHING!" Syaoran growled giving him one of his famous death glares.

"Let's just go,"


	2. Chapter II: Goodbye

THANK YOU TO THE REVIEWERS!

it has helped me so much to get a move along with this story

and this is my first fanfic so if you see something point it out and i will try and fix ok?

Thanks

Now onto the story

Fin.Kl

Unforgettable

Chapter 2

* * *

Goodbye

Sakura ran home blinded by the tears that were freely flowing down her face.

As she got home she crashed through the front door making a loud ruckus throughout the house. She ran up the wooden stairs only to burst into her room. She slammed the door behind her and slowly dragged her feet toward her bed. It was white with a few pink embroidered cherry blossoms here and there.

Sakura jumped on her bed and lay face down on the bed. She hugged her pillow tightly in front of her chest as she rested her head against it and let the tears slide down her cheeks soaking the soft pale pink pillow.

'I knew it I knew it. It was a big mistake to tell him in the first place.' Sakura thought with sadness and regret.

"Kaijuu? would you stop stomping around like the monst-" Touya burst through the door and was about finish until he realized the soft sobs and tears running down Sakura's pale pink cheeks.

Touya sighed "what's wrong this time Sakura? Was it that stupid gaki again?"

Sakura's sobs noticeably grew louder as she heard her brother Touya call Syaoran a gaki.

"It was wasn't it? It was that stupid gaki. Just wait till I get my hands on him I'm gonna strangle and kill him" Touya began hotly clearly showing the anger in his voice.

"Oh and if I have the time which I probably will, I'll hack him to piec- " Touya said only to be cut-off when someone had suddenly ran into his torso and slipping their arms around his waist.

Touya looked down confused and noticed it was sakura. She had ran into him and pulled him into a tight hug.

" Thank you onii-chan" Sakura breathed into his stomach.

" It's ok I've been waiting for the chance ever since I first laid my eyes on him"

" No" Sakura said softly

" I want to deal with this is my own kind of way" she continued

" Well if ever that damn gaki hurts you again there is gonna be no stopping me" Touya stated with a glint of evilness in his eyes.

Sakura lifted her head and her eyes of emerald met the chocolate eyes of her brother

" Thank you again onii-chan."

* * *

**Next day**

I was skating to school thinking about Syaoran. I couldn't help but think about him. The way his chestnut hair fell over his cold but somehow warm and comforting amber eyes. The way he walks, the way he talks always with that cool and deep monotone voice of his, and most of all, his laugh. Whenever I saw him laugh a small smile would always appear on my face. I always watched the way he laughed. I wished that he could laugh some of the things I said when I was trying to make jokes. He would laugh but in only a pretend kind of laugh. He would never laugh at my jokes the way he did when he laughed at other people's jokes and this me her the most.

Sakura suddenly realized that she was at school. She was about to crash into the wall at the front of the school where everyone enters and looks towards waiting for their friends to arrive. But with her quick reflexes (A.N : just because she's fat doesn't mean she got slow reflexes ok?) she narrowly avoided contact with the wall.

" Phew that was close one" Sakura sighed as she patted the wall with relief.

" WAAAATTCCCCHHH OOOOOUUTTTT!"

Sakura's eyes widened with fear as she turned around to see a girl with silky (tomoyos hair colour) hair came skidding out of the blue straight towards Sakura at an alarming speed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

OomPhH!"

...THUMP ...

All the onlookers turned towards the source of the noise.

... silence ...

... blowing of wind ...

" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

All the onlookers were laughing at the sight that they saw the two girls in.

Sakura was lying flat out with her arms and legs out in a star like position. The raven haired girl's head was underneath Sakura's stomach area. Her arms and legs were flailing everywhere, as she was struggling for air underneath Sakura's well fed and round stomach. Sakura was still trying to recover from the hit and fall she took. She massaged her head while she was still on the floor. Just when her head was feeling a bit better did she realize she heard a muffled like screaming sound underneath her. Then it came back to her…

"OMG"

Sakura got up as quickly as she could, taking all her excess weight off the girls' head and shoulders.

" HUUUUUUUGGHHHH" she came up taking in deep breaths of air.

All the hair was covering her face so Sakura couldn't see who it was.

Sakura's eyes went to the ground.

" I am soo soo sorry about that" Sakura said in a squeaky voice

The raven haired girl and replied

" Oh no it was all my fault I'm sorry"

Her eyes fell to he ground

Sakura looked up and looked into the glittering amethyst eyes of the girl that had crashed into her.

" T-TOMOYO!" Sakura gasped with shock

" SAKURA?" Tomoyo said with the same expression on her face.

" Hey, what are you doing skating around in roller blades. I thought that your bodyguards drove you to school."

" Yea but I wanted a change so I decided to go by roller blades so I could look as kawaii as you do when you skate"

" Me? Kawaii? ahahaha you've got to be kidding me" Sakura laughed

" No no really you do look kawaii even with all you we- ' Tomoyo stopped afraid that she might hurt Sakura's feelings

" Weight?"

" No no its not that it just-"

" Ahaha its ok tomoyo I'm used to it no need to worry about it" Sakura smiled sheepishly as she put one hand behind her head scratching it in a sort of embarrassed kind of way.

" Well if you say so then"

" So did you tell him yet Sakura?" Tomoyo questioned with a little bit of hope in her voice.

"…"

" Well?"

"I…I told him"

" And what did he say?"

" Well he said that he couldn't love me back because supposedly of his '_Status'_ "

" oh no Sakura" Tomoyo whispered as she came forward and hugged Sakura.

" its ok I knew he didn't love me anyway. I'll be fine" Sakura voiced with some confidence.

Her voice may have had some confidence but her emerald eyes were showing all her pain. They no longer had that cheeriness in it.

* * *

**After school On the way home 5:00pm**

Sakura was walking with her friend Chiharu on the way home from school

" Hey have you heard?" She questioned Sakura

" Heard what?" Sakura asked with confusion clearly written all over her face.

" You know that hot guy, Li Syaoran?"

" yea" Sakura said dully.

" Yea well apparently he's leaving the school to go back to Hong Kong to finish his studies there because his mother."

" Oh really?"

" Well duuurrh, but yea I heard that he's actually leaving because some chick asked him out and he said no. Coincidence? I think so isn't he like usually used to rejecting chicks. Oh well I guess this mystery girl really got to him don't you think?"

" Yea yea I guess she's a mystery "

" So when is he leaving?" Sakura asked.

" hmmm I think Takashi I said he was leaving…today at I think 6:00" Chiharu said

" 6:00!"

" uhmm are you deaf? yea 6:00 what does it matte-"

Before Chiharu could finish her sentence Sakura was already bolting down the road towards the cab station (A.N pretend there is a place where cabs come and go. Not sure if there is a place like that)

Sakura jumped into the closest cab.

" GO GO GO! TO THE AIRPORT" she said while trying to still get some air in her lungs.

* * *

**Airport 5:50**

Sakura dashed through the airport looking for the flight times and gates. The airport was very large and it took her some time to find it.

"Calling for flight 194 to Hong Kong"

'Ok flight 194' Sakura thought to herself.

189

…

187

…

186

…

'Wait a minute idiot it's flight 194 you should be going the other way baka'

"Shit now I have to run back" Sakura said to no one in particular

186

…

187

…

189

…

190

…

191

"Last call for flight 194 to Hong Kong"

192

…

193

…

194

'Finally'

Sakura breathing hard darted around searching for Syaoran. She looked everywhere high and low. She was still looking when her jade eyes caught sight of a very familiar chestnut-haired boy. He however to Sakura's surprise he was not alone. He was with a girl that had silky ebony hair that was swishedand swayed. Her name was Chloe Tae and she was his 'current girlfriend'. She was the second most populargirl in school nest to her best friend who was the most popular girl in school, Lilia Sun.Lilia and Chloe would terrorise any one who stood in their way, even there own friends.Chloewas clinging ontohis arm as if she was holding onto it for dear life.

She was staring all googly eyed at him and a big sheepish grin would appear on her face at the thought that she had just 'won' the biggest 'prize' of every girls dreams. Heturned his head and looked down into Chloe's turquoise eyes. She leaned forward as if to kiss him. He leaned forward to answer to her request. Sakura just couldn't bear watching the one she loved kiss another girl. So she turned around and let the tears leak from her jade eyes and slide down her porcelein like cheeks.

**Syaoran's POV**

I could feel someones eyes boring themselves in my head. I suspected them to be Chloe. As usual she would always go googly eyed on me because she was proud that she had won ,as the girls call it, 'the big prize'. God she was killing my arm. It feels like there is no more blood left in it. I put down my suitcase and turned my head to look at Chloe. I was right she was googly eyeing me. She gave me puppy eyes and then leaned in to kiss me. I leaned forward as if to kiss her but when our lips were just about inches away, I swerved quickly past her face and whispered in her ear with a slight smirk on my face.

"Your dumped"

**Sakura's POV**

I spun back around to look at them again and from my point of view it looked like they were sucking each others faces so bad they wanted to eat each other. Not being able to take in all this i fled and ran home.

**Normal POV**

She reeled back her head so fast that it could have almost been impossible to catch. Her face was bewildered shock. Her perfectly waxed eyebrows were furrowed with sadness that quickly turned torage. Tears were rapidly forming in her turquoise eyes. Then she asked.

"Why?"

He bent his head down and put his head to the side of her face. She turned her head a little to the look at the side of his face. He whispered something in her ear. Shocked, she stumbled backwards with her hand on her mouth. She gave him one last look and then whirled around and stormed off and out of site. Syaoran sighed and looked at his watch.

"Well, time to go" he thought to himself.

He picked up his suitcase and headed towards the the gate. He gave the lady his ticket and headed down the corridor out to the plane.

"Goodbye, Japan"

* * *

...dum dum dum... whats gonna happen next? 

i hope you liked it review plz it really does help me write faster thank you

review review review

no flames plz thnx!

Fin.Kl XD


	3. Chapter III: Thoughts

Ok next chapter of the story.

Thank you for the reviews (yet again) D

**Princess-confused – **Aww thank you so much for the review that kept me going sorry for the wait ehehe

**Inusapphrine – **eeheheh thankx foh the review!

**Shaaarona – **WOW you like it want more?

**Litod3vil – **here is the update!

**Syaoran101 – **ahahaha lol uhmmm that is true actially i never thought of that to be honest i just remembered that she roller blades to school at the time i wrote that part. Ahahah i guess i forgot that she was 'big'. Well hmm let's just say that she eats more than she roller blades even though she does it every day. Lol i cant some up with any reasonable answer for this so pretend she does that. Oh and don't worry it wasn't a flame it was more like constructive criticism.

**Littlelonewolf – **Thank you for the help! and reviewing!

**Selina-m – **lol i will try my best to make it realistic. If you think its going to fast just say so and i'll try to slow it down.

**Christine – **Thank you for reading and reviewing. Here's the update!

**...Thoughts...**

...sniff...

...sniff...

"I can't believe that he is actually gone. Gone out of my life forever" Sakura murmured miserably to herself. She was now walking glumly towards her small pink home from the massive airport in which she had watched the one she loved leave her without even a goodbye. Her eyes were directed toward the ground. They were emotionless and lifeless.

BAM She slammed her bedroom door shut behind her out of rage and grief. She leaned on the door with her back against it. sigh she looked up wondering what to do now with her life now that 'he' was no longer in it. Sakura sank to the floor slowly and pulled her knees close to her chest. She was hugging them tight as she buried her head between her knees and chest. She sobbed gently to herself as she thought about that incident that had just happened at the airport.

She got up from the floor and dragged her feet towards the soft pink bed at the corner of the her very pink room. Sakura fell onto the bed still crying over her thoughts. She soon fell asleep tired from that very eventful day.

**Next day at school.**

Sakura was running late to school as always.

The classroom rumbled as the door was slammed open by none other than Kinomoto Sakura.

"Gomen nasai sensei" Sakura was breathing heavily. She couldn't find her skates so instead she had to run all the way.

"Just go sit in your sit Kinomoto."

"Hai" Sakura was already making her way to her desk.

**Lunch.**

Sakura was sitting under her favourite Cherry blossom tree. She was consuming her lunch slowly. Yesterday's events were replaying in her mind over and over again. 'he had a girlfriend damn it why am I so stupid. Baka baka baka me. I should have known that he would have a girlfriend; he is the most popular boy I school.'

SLAP

"OWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Sakura spat. She rubbed her red face and stared at the floor taking in the pain for a few milliseconds. She shot up from the ground in an instant and stood staring in a certain pair of turquoise eyes. The ebony haired girl glaring at her was none other than, Chloe Tae.


	4. Chapter 4: BAM!

**AN: **HELLO! it's me and i'm back for more writing! Sorry to you all who have been waiting for this chapter to come out. I had a write's block and well what can ya do?. It has taken me sooooo long to write it. PHEW! glad this is over. THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! very very inspiring or more like motivating. Again thank you for the reviews. Thank you also to my betas Menny and Sachi! Wouldn't be here without you!

**WARNING: **This chapter has corse language in it! or meaning it has very very naughty words in it! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura! but i wish i did XD

**P.S**: Incase you haven't noticed, I have also changed my name to Komawi instead of Fin.kl because Fin.kl happens to be some korean girl band that i dont' know about and well i don't own them so i can't use their name. So my pen name is now KOMAWI! remember it! Now on with the story

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Komawi

Unforgettable

------------------------------------------------------------

**SLAP!**

Everything was silent.

Distant shouts of people playing sports could be faintly heard to the loud constant ticking of her very own brown leather watch wrapped around her wrist.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Sakura spat. She was still looking at the ground as she rubbed her face, unaware of the glowering turquoise eyes that were fixed on her. She was still in shock from the offensive hand that had come in contact with her fragile cheeks.

She shot up from the ground in an instant and found her own Jade eyes meet the icy stare of none other than, Chloe Tae.

As Sakura peered into those eerie blue-green depths she saw disgust, anger and jealousy?

She looked away to the side unable to take the pressure of those piercing opaque orbs.

"YOU BITCH! STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" Chloe shouted her voice filled with rage.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about!" confusion was clearly laced in her soft voice.

"CUT THE BULLSHIT BITCH!" She snarled. "I know of your feelings for _MY_ boyfriend""

"What?" Sakura whispered inaudibly. She unconsciously took a step back from the threatening girl in front of her, "How?"

"How?" Chloe's voice was filled with disgust and loathing, "HOW?" She raised her voice a little more. "I've seen the way you look at Syaoran, longing for him, wishing he was yours. Hmph! How pathetic. Simply pathetic"

Sakura stood there dumbfounded by all the harsh, but true words that were being said to her. She quickly averted her emerald eyes to the translucent buttons of Chloe's white blouse. How could she have known about her feelings towards the chestnut-haired boy? She had kept it a secret from everyone except Tomoyo. She was also pretty sure that no one else caught her looking at his flawless face. How could Chloe have found out? No she couldn't have found out. Impossible.

Chloe saw the confusion and shock in Sakura's eyes and took her vulnerable state as an opportunity to taunt her even further

"Yes, I know of your pathetic feelings for him," Chloe sneered. Chloe took a step forward to intimidate Sakura even further. "You look so stupid when you keep staring at his face. You're almost drooling when you look at him. Wait, in fact, I think you do drool because he looks so good – good enough for you to eat in fact." She started to circle Sakura, in an attempt to intimidate her.

Sakura's fists were clenching in anger at her rude remarks. She wanted to hit her so badly but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She was too shy and afraid to do anything incase Chloe and her group might come back and hurt her tenfold.

She chuckled darkly "Well since your fat and all…" Chloe paused for a moment. Her face changed expression to nothing short of pure evil. She looked down straight at Sakura's face to see the reaction of what she was going to say next. "You might _actually _eat my poor Syaoran."

Chloe was not getting the reaction she wanted from Sakura. Perhaps if she continued she could get a bigger reaction than the one she wanted.

"You should really stop day dreaming about him being your boyfriend while you're ahead because he doesn't like girls like you because, well simple, it's because you're fat and ugly." Chloe was loving the reaction that she was getting from Sakura. Now this is what she was waiting for. The distress and confusion that was flickering through Sakura's eyes filled her the joys of revenge as she watched the honey-haired girl before her crumble to pieces. She was going to pay for the way she looked at Syaoran. '_I will be the only one looking at Syaoran that way and he will only be looking at ME!'_

Sakura held back the hot tears threatening to spill from her jade orbs.

Intending to fulfil her task Chloe continued with her mockery, "Why don't you go and lose some weight and maybe someone else besides your family will start loving you – though I highly doubt that would be possible. Even your family forces themselves to love you. Don't you think they're embarrassed enough just to be around you?" Chloe said with a cruel smirk on her lips.

Soft sniffles could now be heard, signalling the tears that were flowing in waves down Sakura's pale cheeks. She was visibly shaking from the bitter insults directed at her. Her hands clenched as she bit back the urge to go ahead and hit Chloe, right then and there.

"P-please s-stop…" Sakura stuttered softly between sobs.

"Can't you see that your family and everyone around you is forcing themselves to be with you? Why don't you give them a break for once and go lose some weight?" Chloe scoffed. She was now smiling at the effect of her cruel words on the girl before her. "Stop thinking about yourself and make them happy for once."

"Stop it!" Sakura pleaded. The brutal words began to crack at her already weak emotional defences. Her legs gave way and she collapsed to the rough ground. Her delicate hands were covering her ears as if to rid them of the verbal abuse they were taking in. "Please stop it," She muttered under her breath.

"Well, you know it would be easier if you just disappeared, that's if you even can. No one wants a fat person crowding their lives not me, not Syaoran, not anyone"

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Sakura shook her head vigorously trying block out the words and forget every thing she just heard.

"Why can't you just see yourself the way that others do, fat…pointless…and disappointing."

"STOP IT, STOP IT STOP IT! STOP DOING THIS TO ME!" Sakura screamed louder than she thought possible with her soft, small voice.

"Oh please. Get a grip on yourself and realise that no one else will love you for who you are and I mean no on-"

"SHE SAID STOP IT ALREADY SO WILL YOU JUST LEAVE HER ALONE YOU EVIL BITCH!" Tomoyo shrieked from behind, cutting her off.

Tomoyo was furious. Her face was flaming red and her hands were clenched into tight fists, ready to do some serious damage. She stood there for a moment giving Chloe the coldest look she could muster.

_Flashback_

_She was walking around the school looking for Sakura so she could come and eat with her and maybe comfort her if she was still feeling sad about Syaoran's departure. 'Maybe Sakura's at her favourite Cherry Blossom tree'. She quickened her pace to get to Sakura before lunch ended. She rounded the corner where she expected to see Sakura eating her food quietly. No she was wrong. She saw Sakura on the ground with her hands covering her ears and shaking her head. Tomoyo immediately dropped the food basket to the ground. The impact of the fall was hard and as a result the contents spilled out onto the dirty ground. "STOP IT! STOP DOING THIS TO ME!" She heard. She tried to run to Sakura's side before the ebony-haired girl insulting Sakura said something else. It was too late the bully had already opened her mouth. "Oh please. Get a grip on yourself and realise that no one else will love you for who you are and I mean no on-" _

Tomoyo ran straight to Sakura's side and put one arm around her to comfort and protect Sakura from the bully confronting her. She looked at Sakura with those soft amethyst eyes of hers. Her face filled with sadness as she looked at the state that her best friend was in, it quickly changed into a scowl at the thought of the person who had caused Sakura's sadness. She jerked her head up to glare at the person who dared to upset her friend.

She quickly rose to her feet and was now face-to-face with the bully.

"What did you just say to me?" Chloe snarled.

"You heard me. Would you like me to repeat it for you?" Tomoyo shot back. "OH I could do more than just some verbal abuse Chloe. Maybe, something along the lines of _physical_ abuse."

"You wouldn't dare bitch."

"Try me."

"As if you could lay one finger on my bod-"

**BAM!**

Tomoyo's fist hit Chloe's face squarely on the nose. Chloe staggered backwards from the force of hit. She raised her finely manicured hand and touched her nose delicately. Blood was slowly trickling from it. She stiffened slightly as she felt the blood on her fingers. She brought her shaky fingers up to her eyes as if it confirm it.

"BITCH, YOUR GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY FACE!"

"ARRRRGGGGHHH!" Chloe screeched as she ran towards to the girl who had punched her. She raised her fists and was aiming at Tomoyo's face.

Tomoyo saw this coming and caught her fist easily. A smirk crept up onto her face as she happily returned the favour.

**BAM! **

Tomoyo had accurately hit Chloe in the same place again. Chloe fell back gracelessly to the hard earth. Lying on the hard earth, Chloe stared up angrily at the girl who had once again attacked her.

Tomoyo felt dissatisfied with her work. It was time to finish what she had started. A light of vengeance sparked in her eyes as she knelt down on top of Chloe and began to yank out her long, shiny, black hair. Chloe viciously slapped at her attacker and was answered by the sting of a harsher and fiercer slap; her head throbbed with pain as Tomoyo continued to pull at her hair.

Sakura had finally snapped back into reality and saw the violent scene. She rushed to Tomoyo attempting to pull her off Chloe. Things could get ugly. Her actions were ignored.

"LET ME GO SAKURA! THIS WHORE DESERVES A VERY HARD AND PAINFUL LESSON!"

The screams could be heard from all over the school. Students curious to see the cause of all the ruckus and commotion, came strolling in to see what all the fuss was about. But when the sight of the two girls screaming, pulling each others hair, and slapping met their eyes, they immediately rushed towards the two fighting girls and formed a circle around them screaming.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

More students came rushing in too see the rough bitch fight between two of the hottest girls in school.

Sakura still stood there helplessly as she watched the two girls battle it out. Chloe and Tomoyo were well aware of the noise going on around them but didn't take much notice at how many people were actually watching them. They were too intent on damaging the other person physically.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! Fight! Fight…" the large crowd of rioting students suddenly got quieter and quieter until all was silent.

The two girls were still screaming and pulling until they finally noticed how quiet it was. They slowed down and then stopped completely to see why everything had gone quiet. They turned their heads to see a line that cut straight through the crowd to reveal the one person that could send shivers down anyone's spine if crossed. And the look on her face meant that she wasn't just angry. She was furious.

"Hello girls," She said crimson eyes flashing dangerously. "My office," She commanded. It was spoken quietly, calmly and deadly.

The girls looked up dumbly at the menacing woman. The stern crimson orbs scanned over their dirty clothes and faces, hair strewn over their eyes. Tomoyo hid a clump of ebony hair behind her back.

"NOW!" She screeched with authority.

She jerked her head sharply towards Sakura with a frown on her face.

"You _too,_ Miss Kinomoto," She said sternly as she pierced her with crimson orbs.

'_Shit!'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Please READ & REVIEW! the more reviews the faster the update!

Komawi


End file.
